


Regalo

by DraculaN666



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MeCagasNavidad, Regalos feos, Siempre los feels, Y feels, promt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Drabble que participa en la décima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Prompt 21: Duo le regala a Heero el suéter más feo del mundo. Sin embargo, a Heero parece gustarle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ando muy activa estos días, tengo que dejar de aceptar cada reto, intercambio, concurso o lo que sea que me pongan frente...
> 
> Regalo para Aelilim.

Es amarillo - _de entre todos los jodidos colores_ -, pero no un amarillo agradable y brillante. No, es un amarillo mostaza horrible. Tiene pinos verdes y renos marrones de adorno alrededor de la enorme cara de un reno justo al frente con la nariz roja. Pica como el demonio ya que el material es un hibrido entre lana y alambre de púas. Al lavarse posiblemente se llene de pelusa, se deshilache o se encoja. O todo junto, ya que andamos.

Si ha Duo le dijeran que lo describa de forma corta diría algo como “ _es una mentada de madre a la navidad_ _y la humanidad_ ”. La conjugación de todas tus pesadillas -digo, el reno parece estar _suplicando_ piedad- en una sola prenda.

Así que va y se lo regala a Heero para navidad porque es así de cabrón y quiere reírse un rato. Lo imagina tirándolo a la chimenea y dirigirle una fiera mirada por su atrevimiento. Le imagina hasta disparándole con ganas de que la prenda fuera el rostro de Duo y no un reno agonizando. Imagina tantas cosas y está listo para reírse como nunca lo ha hecho que cuando Heero lo abre y mira con concentración -decidiendo qué hacer, supone Maxwell-, para después ponérselo es Heero quien debe resistir las ganas de soltarse a reír.

—Gracias —dice para después darle un corto beso en los labios al idiota de su novio y seguir tan pancho por la vida. Con todo el mundo viéndole con cara de no saber si es buena reírse de alguien que parece siempre tener un arma bajo la manga o hacerle el favor y ser ellos quien sacrifiquen el horrible suéter.

Y Duo se siente el ser humano más horrible porque es “ _gracias_ ” y lucir la horrible prenda frente a todos con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, ignorando las bromas al respecto. Es un “ _gracias_ ” que taladra a Duo toda la velada hasta que por fin van a casa y puede exigir respuestas.

—¿Por qué no te has enojado? ¿O por qué no me has gritado o algo? —brama como si todo eso fuera realmente culpa de Heero.

—¿Querías que te gritara?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces? —frunce el ceño sin entender a dónde quiere llegar Duo con todo eso.

—Es el regalo más horrible de la vida, no sé quién dijo que era buena idea sacarlo al mercado. Wufei me hubiera disparado sin pensar si se lo hubiera dado a él —como era el plan inicial, omite agregar—. ¡Y tú vas y lo presumes a todo el mundo!

La mirada de Heero parece perderse por un momento antes de regresar su vista a él.

—Es el primer regalo que me das, es importante. Aunque parezca vomito de reno.

Duo se lanza a sus labios sin agregar nada porque se siente idiota, y Heero también lo es idiota, pero lo ama igual y se promete comprarle un regalo mucho mejor del cual no se sienta tan vergonzosamente orgulloso.

El suéter, como sea, se lo quedan.

**Author's Note:**

> Felices fiestas.


End file.
